Continuing the Battle
by TruFaith69
Summary: As Team Angel Continues the fight againest Wolfram and Heart....Some Old Friends Show Up To Help


Hey Guys,  
This is my first story.....I hope you like it....I wrote it in my first period....please send reviews.  
  
"I wanna slay a dragon". Angel looked at the remaining three members of his team and smirked. "Let's go to work". Angel and the team went running for the demons. Angel went to swing at a demons neck when a click of a crossbow being shot was sounded. The arrow went right through the demons neck that Angel was fighting. The team looked up to see a figure in the shadows. The figure said confidently "That knocked him right the hell out, didn't it?" The vampire watched as a raven haired woman dropped from the roof top and started to make her way over. "Faith, Is that you?" Faith smirked and said, "Heard you needed some help, so here I am" Illyria saw the demons coming forward and raced into them. She let her fist fly, connecting with the demons face and going right through it. A large demon came running towards Angel and Faith, when suddenly a glint of red produced through its neck, until finally making it all the way through. The demons heard rolled to the ground and its body dropped, revealing a blonde woman, holding a scythe. She looked around and yelled "And she came with backup" Team Angel could see girls coming from all different directions. They came from the street, other alleys, roof tops and sewers. A familiar red head came running up with a young brunette. Angel grinned "Willow....Dawn it's been so...."A demon raced towards them, until the redhead spun around and sent an energy ball flying into its stomach, destroying it. Angel's war had started. He had the backup that he needed. He ran forwards, hitting a large wolf looking creature. He glanced around seeing Spike in full vamp mode fighting off over a dozen demons. Gunn was facing off with vamps, his favorite, but he was moving slow. He wasn't going to last much longer. Illyria stood her own; she was taking on over two dozen demons. She was fighting strongly, mostly because of the fact that Wesley, Fred's old lover and her guide in this world, was dead. Angel knew that Fred and Wes were in a better place, together, finally. He looked over at the love of his life, Buffy. She was fighting stronger then ever. He saw a demon going to attack Dawn, the slayers baby sister. Before he could get to her though, he saw her spin around and kick the demon in its face. The demons were dropping left and right from all of the slayers. He saw Dana, the mentally insane slayer that he had tried to help, fighting along side the other slayers. He thought to himself as he took out another demon "Were going to win, everyone will be fine." He continued along with the battle until seeing someone fall. Gunn was attacked from behind by a demon, and the crack of his neck silenced the alley for a moment. The vampire felt the anger building up inside of him and felt the change. He was now in full vamp mode and ran at the demon that killed his friend. She grabbed the demon by the neck and snapped it. He heard the raven haired slayer letting out remarks every time she took a demon down. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw something pink running towards the battle. He rolled his eyes and thought "what the hell is she doing here?" Harmony came running at a demon. Before she could even stop, it grabbed her by the neck and ripped her head off. He heard another howl of pain. He spun around seeing a piece of wood being shoved through Spikes chest, and the platinum blonde vampire turn to dust. His team was losing and he didn't know what to do. He fell to the ground receiving a blow from behind. He lifted his head to see Illyria fighting along side Willow, Faith with Dawn. He looked up to see a hand coming to him. He grasped the hand and stood up to stare into the eyes of his lover. She nodded at him as she held the scythe tightly and said "Let's finish them off, shall we?" He nodded weakly at her and then let a smirk cover his face "Just like old times?" Buffy smiled and nodded. He smirked and turned back to the battle "Let's go then" 


End file.
